Trapped
by DeathEaterQueen31
Summary: In an attempt to escape a trio of Death Eaters Hermione transforms into her Animagus form. What happens next is nothing short of madness. This is my First Fanfiction so please review your thoughts but no flames please.
1. Caught

**Tiger In Trouble**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Of the recognised Harry Potter characters. If I did then hermione would have ended up with literally anybody but Ron and Snape, Sirius, Tonks, And Remus would still be alive.

_**Chapter One**_  
_**Hermione POV**_  
WHY ME!? Was the only thought crossing my mind as I ran through Hall upon Hall of dungeons. I had thought that here in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizadry, That I would be safe from all this nonsense. But here I was in what was probably the most secure place in the Wizarding World, Being chased by Death Eaters.  
5 Minutes Earlier  
I was so excited for today I was practically skipping down the halls twoards The Hogwarts Library. It was my first day of my Apprenticeship. I wanted to become a Potions Mistress and after much *Ahem* Persuasion on Dumbledore's Part. Proffesor Snape had agreed to Mentor me in the wonderful art of Potion Making. Though whether or not he did it willingly was very questionable. Even though he did not like Gryffindors their was no denying that I was his top student. Draco malfoy even couldn't beat my scores and he had been tutored in potions by the Hogwart's Resident Potion Master HIMSELF, Since he was 7!  
I really hope That if I keep my cool then maybe he will just see me as a student instead of as a lion. As I made my way to the library for the books Proffessor Snape had demanded I retrieve Before our first meeting, I saw a head of bright Blonde hair whip around the corner in front of me. I thought it was probably Draco Malfoy so i didn't think twice about it. Me and Draco had become friends and confidants after we became head boy and girl. It was a rough start but then we realised that he wasn't evil and I wasn't an annoying prude. I has sass and a little class. He was fun and intelligent to boot. We had become such good friends that I could say without a shadow of a doubt that he was my best friend. Of course for appearances sake, nobody else knew about our friendship. But we wwere so close that I was the only one who knew he was gay. He had come out to me about a week ago and been very shocked when I was so supported. We know had daily sessions of talking about the boys of Hogwarts. I swung around the corner hoping to say hi to my friend when I saw three people all looking at me with death eater robes on. I only recognised two of them. The blonde was actually Draco's father Lucius Malfoy, Voldemorts right hand man. The woman next to him was the very well known werewolf Fenrir Greyback. The other was a man with a slick hair and the posture of a pureblood. He had green eyes and a five O'clock shadow that looked like it grew every ten minutes. My first thought was "RUN!" so I turned and high-tailed it down the stairs to my left straight to the dungeons. Throwing stupefy's behind my back hoping desperatly to slow them down so I could hide or just escape. I had the "Brilliant Idea to Transform into my Animagus form. A Black Bengal Tiger. I ran down the Dungeon halls twice as fast in my new form. But I could still hear them after me. Next thing I know I see black and then I fall into nothingness.


	2. Misunderstandings

**Trapped**  
**Chapter Two**  
**-**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of of the reccognisable charcters I only own the OC's and the Plot  
**  
_**Chapter Two: **_  
_**Severus POV**_

" THAT INSUFFERABLE KNOW-IT-ALL DIDN'T EVEN SHOW UP ALBUS!" I was Furious. I gave that girl the chance of a lifetime. I gave her the chance to learn from the youngest Potions Master Ever. I had never taken an apprentice before due to my spying for the order. I only did this as a favor to Albus and what does she do? SHE DOESN'T SHOW UP! "Calm down Severus" Albus said, as calm and collected as ever. " Maybe she got sick or was held up by the Harry and Ron". " Then she could of at least had the decency to inform me" I replied. Just as I was about to demolish Dumbledore in a storm of sarcasm and wit, The doors of the Headmasters Office burst open drawing our attention to the two boys entering the room. Weasley Number Six and "The-Boy-Who-Complicates-My-Life-Even-More" both started rambling on at the same time like the idiots they were. Making understanding them impossible. Finally Dumbledore got them to calm down enough to talk in actual human words. "Proffessor Dumbledore sir, We can't find Hermione! We haven't seen her since she left for her first lesson with Snape!" Potter and Ron said in unison. Almost as if they had rehearsed it. Albus turns to me and says" So something must have happened in between her leaving the Gryffindor common room and her getting ti the door of your classroom Severus." Then I felt it. My arm started to burn in a painful sensation that I would never get use to. "I have to go...He's calling" I gasped out in obvious pain. " I will see if maybe he knows something about the girl." Then I spun on my feet and apperated to Malfoy Manor.


End file.
